everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebony S. White
Ebony S. White is the step-daughter of Snow White. She is a rebel and she is aloof but headstrong as well, she is a rebellious princess who refuses to follow her step-sister's footsteps as the next Snow White. Ebony is created by SabbyFangirl24. To read her diary, click here. Portrayals Ebony's voice actress would be Rebecca Shoichet, who voices Sunset Shimmer from Hasbro's My Little Pony movie, Equestria Girls. Her voice who be just like Sunset but a little bit more deeper. Selena Gomez would be a great real life portrayal for Ebony as she once played Alex Russo from Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place and that character would fit well for Ebony's attitude and behaviour as she was a trouble-maker herself but the only difference between the two is that Ebony does not learn from her mistakes as she doesn't get constantly get caught but whenever she actually does, she could still never learn because she doesn't make those trouble by mistakes, she does her actions on purpose and isn't very sorry for her actions. Character Back Story As for Ebony's mysterious back-story of her real family is that Rose Red is her actual mother; when she was traveling with her husband and her newborn, they wanted to enter a village but there stood a guard who demanded a tough choice in order to be part of the village and get cleaned up as they were looking dirty, tired and dull when the husband ran out of money. The choice was to allow the guards to slaughter the baby so that they could be able to enter the village, or to leave with their baby without getting in the village. Apparently the village was one of those which do not accept children. Rose was a loyal mother so she made a choice to give away her newborn in order to enter the village without slaughtering it. So she found a castle that was not too far and left the baby at the gate, then she ran away after knocking on the door with a note that came with the baby. Personality TBA Appearance Ebony has black long hair with blood red streaks, green eyes and has skin just like Apple White but a little be more paler. She often wears dark dresses and shops for many more of them with her friends. Ebony's head-model is round and smooth on the edges and her height is just a little be shorter than Apple. Her lips, without make up on, are light crimson and her finger-nails are somewhat constantly short. Fairy tale – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs How the Story Goes Main article: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '' How does Character come into it? When Apple White was two years old, there was a knock on the door and Snow White opened it to find a baby in a basket with a note. So Snow took the baby in and raised her without a name but then decided to name her Ebony as her hair was black as ebony, just like herself. Relationships Family Snow White is Ebony's step-mother meaning that Apple White is her step-sister. The relationship between her mother and herself is most probably close as Snow sees Ebony as a "darling", who had been raised very well by her parents but is yet not a proper princess like her sister Apple White, who she envies. She and Apple doesn't have much of a good relationship with each other, but when she was younger, Apple embraced her step-sister until they turned into teenagers which led to Ebony feeling left out by watching Apple get the whole spotlight for herself, that's where the rebellious side of Ebony came in and changed Ebony's lifestyle. Other than Ebony's step-mother and step-sister, nothing is known about her step-father. As for Ebony's real family, she is originally the daughter of Rose Red. Rose had ran off and looked for anyone who was around to keep her baby safe and sound, so she put down the baby at a gate of a castle and knocked, but before anyone could answer, she ran away as fast as she could and never returned to take her baby back. Friends Fayette Patin and Kitty Cheshire is Ebony's best friends. The reason she is friends with Fayette is because she understands what Ebony is going through and supports her for what she believes in. Kitty, on the other hand, has many stuff in common with Ebony; she enjoys mischief and helps her friend in pulling on pranks. Other than her best friends, Ebony is friends with Raven Queen, Cerise Hood and Madeline Hatter. She is also in good terms with Narcissa Demonic. Pet Schwarz is Ebony's pet crow. She found him in the forest one day when she was strolling and noticed that his right wing was injured so she healed him and was determined to keep him as a pet. Enemies Baelie Deerling and Ebony have a huge rivalry. It's all because Baelie has crush on Adorn, Ebony's boyfriend and Ebony is very over-protective when it comes to girls flitring with Adorn. Other than Baelie, Ebony finds all the Royals extremely annoying, especially her sister and her friends. Romance Ebony was single and not interested in romance until she started to date Adorn S. Queen. Despite her beauty, not much boys like her as much as Adorn does. Outfits Basic WIP Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *Ebony's name was inspired by the phrase the Queen in Snow White said, ''"Oh how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony". *Her birthday is on May 7th. *She secretly adores books. *Her theme song is I'm Alive by Becca. *Whenever she's angry, it's possible that she cries a bit throughout the moment. *She can rap and sing. *Ebony's gender-bender name would be Eric S. White. *Her human name would be Eleanor White. Gallery Request - Ebony Snow White.png|Basic Ebony Snow White - Rebel Card.png|Card (by FreakyMagic~) Ebony Legacy Day.png|Ebony's Legacy Day by Mishachu Tubby EbonyGF.png|Getting Fairest (Sketch) EbonyHB15.jpg|15th Birthday Outfit (made on Polyvore.com) Ebony's RGT Outfit.jpg|Rebels Got Talent Outfit (made on Polyvore.com) Category:Characters Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Rebels Category:Females